


I miss you

by Zeeline



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Maksyl - Fandom, Meryl Davis and Maksim Chmerkvoskiy, meryl and maks - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeline/pseuds/Zeeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks misses Meryl while on St. Maarten</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

He woke up early as always. Nothing would break years of that habit. Getting up he put on his favorite swim trunks, Meryl’s favorite too, before grabbing his phone from the charger. He grabbed a towel and headed down to the beach. Cell phone reception was horrible on the Island, but he had found one spot down at the beach where it was okay.

He sat down and opened up instagram. He didn’t have to scroll far to find her post. He watched it a few times, loving the fact that she seemed so happy.

He checked the time and counted back. Almost 7:30 AM. He knew it was early and she deserved to sleep, but he had to. He needed to hear her voice. He hit dial, hoping the connection would hold their entire conversation this time. They had gotten broken off several times both on New Years Eve and yesterday on her birthday.

“Maks?”

“Hi babe”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just….”

“What Maks?”

“I miss you”

“I miss you too”

“Looks like you are having fun”

“I am”

“Good. That makes me happy”

“Maks…”

“What?”

“Something you are not telling me”

“I just wish it was me there with you. Or you here with me”

“I know, and so do I. A lot of this was planned way ahead of us, and some things were just sprung on me”

“I know. I still miss you though”

“I love you Maks. You. No one else”

“And I love you”

They talked for almost an hour. Him on the beach in St. Maarten, her in her bed at a hotel in Lake Placid. She told him about skiing and the show, things he already knew, but would listen to over and over again. He told her about the events that had happened on the Island. They also talked about Val.

“Babe”

“Yeah?”

“Tomorrow”

“When?”

“6:15PM”

“I’ll be there”

“I can’t wait”

“Neither can I”

“When do you leave again?”

“On the 6th”

“3 days”

“Better than nothing”

“Yeah”

“I love you”

“I love you”


End file.
